


Play On

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [272]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claudia Stilinski Lives, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Play Date, Stiles and Derek are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/20/19: “domestic, tidy, trouble”





	Play On

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/20/19: “domestic, tidy, trouble”

Checking in on their playdate Claudia found Stiles’s room looking like the proverbial cyclone hit it.

A cyclone named Stiles.

“What are you boys _doing_?” she cried.

“Playing house!” Stiles answered.

“Well, part of playing house is house _work_ , so start to tidy up.” Never too soon to instill domestic skills, she thought as she left the room.

Derek didn’t want to get into trouble so he starting picking up toys right away.

Stiles complained, “When I’m grown up I’m usin’ _magic_ to clean my room!”

That made Derek smile. He couldn’t wait to play house with Stiles for real.


End file.
